Street Fighter vs. Mortal Kombat: Clash of Fighters
Street Fighter vs. Mortal Kombat: Clash of Fighters is a fighting game developed by Capcom and published by Capcom and WB Games. It was released in November of 20XX for the PlayStation 4, Wii U, Xbox One, and PC. Gameplay The game is played in a 2.5D fashion in a 1-on-1 fighting fashion. The goal of the majority of the game is simply to deplete the health bar of the opponent before they deplete yours. The combat style is reminiscent of the Street Fighter series, as it was developed by Capcom. Each character has series of normal and special attacks. During the match, a character possesses a Special Meter and Ultra Meter. The Special Meter is filled by both dealing and taking damage, while the Ultra Meter is filled by taking damage or having attacks blocked. The Super Meter can be used to enhance special attacks and perform a Super Combo. The Ultra Meter can be used to perform an Ultra Combo or Cross Combo in tag-team mode. Modes Story Mode The game possesses two story modes. The first focuses on Street Fighter characters, and the other focuses on Mortal Kombat. Each story consists of long cutscenes occasionally interrupted by fights and/or quick-time events. Several characters and alternate costumes are unlocked by progressing through the story. Arcade Ladder A series of battles leading up to a rival battle, a mid-boss, and then a boss fight. Each character has their own cinematic prologue and ending to the ladder. Tag Ladder Very similar to the regular Arcade Ladder, except with a series of preset tag teams. Single Match Play a single match against and A.I. or your friends. Online Compete with other players online. Training Practice fighting against a customizable A.I. or another player. Krypt Explore a dark Krypt and unlock all sorts of collectables using in-game Koins Character Roster Street Fighter # Ryu # Ken Masters # Chun-Li # Cammy White # Guile # Abel # Dhalsim # Sagat # Balrog # Vega # Zangief # R. Mika # Sakura # Karin Kanzuki # Rashid # Juri # Dudley # Elena # Poison # Hugo # Ibuki # Birdie # C. Viper # Fei Long # M. Bison (Unlockable) (Mid-Boss) # F.A.N.G. (Unlockable) # Necalli (Unlockable) (Boss) # Akuma (Unlockable) (Secret Boss) # Cody (DLC) # Guy (DLC) # Alex (DLC) # Laura (DLC) # Q (DLC) # Urien (DLC) # Dante (DLC) (Guest Fighter) # Morrigan (DLC) (Guest Fighter) Mortal Kombat # Scorpion # Sub-Zero # Sonya Blade # Jax # Johnny Cage # Kenshi # Kotal Khan # Erron Black # Ermac # Reptile # Kung Lao # Jade # Shang Tsung # Mileena # Cassie Cage # Kung Jin # Takahashi Takeda # Jacqui Briggs # Tanya # Ferra/Torr # Kano # Tremor # Cyrax # Sektor # Kitana (Unlockable) # Liu Kang (Unlockable) (Sub-Boss) # Raiden (Unlockable) (Boss) # Shinnok (Unlockable) (Secret Boss) # Stryker (DLC) # Kabal (DLC) # Goro (DLC) # D'Vorah (DLC) # Fujin (DLC) # Sareena (DLC) # Freddy Krueger (DLC) (Guest Fighter) # Jason Voorhees (DLC) (Guest Fighter) Tag Ladder Partners Street Fighter # Ryu/Ken # Chun-Li/Cammy # Guile/Abel # Dhalsim/Sagat # Balrog/Vega # Zangief/R. Mika # Sakura/Karin # Rashid/Juri # Dudley/Elena # Poison/Hugo # Ibuki/Birdie # C. Viper/Fei Long # M. Bison/F.A.N.G. # Necalli/anyone # Akuma/anyone # Cody/Guy # Alex/Laura # Q/Urien # Dante/anyone # Morrigan/anyone Mortal Kombat # Scorpion/Sub-Zero # Sonya/Jax # Johnny Cage/Kenshi # Kotal Khan/Erron Black # Ermac/Reptile # Kung Lao/Jade # Shang Tsung/Mileena # Cassie/Kung Jin # Takeda/Jacqui # Tanya/Ferra & Torr # Kano/Tremor # Cyrax/Sektor # Kitana/Liu Kang # Raiden/anyone # Shinnok/anyone # Stryker/Kabal # Goro/D'Vorah # Fujin/Sareena # Freddy/anyone # Jason/anyone Credits ''Street Fighter ''and all related properties owned by Capcom ''Mortal Kombat ''and all related properties owned by WB Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Street Fighter Category:Crossover